youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
HandOfBlood
full|right|399 px thumb HandIOfIBlood (alternative Schreibweisen: HOB, HandOfBlood) ist ein 21-jähriger Youtuber, welcher hauptsächlich Videos über das MOBA-Spiel League of Legends, aber zum Teil auch Let's Play hochlädt. Über die Person: HandIOfIBlood ist 21 Jahre alt, wohnt in Braunschweig und studiert Wirtschaftsinformatik an der Technischen Universität Braunschweig. Sein echter Name ist weitgehend unbekannt, von Bekannten wird er jedoch Max genannt. Er ist bekennender Harry Potter-Fan, hört gerne Metal und ist im Besitz einer Spongebob-Tasse. Auf Nachfrage gab er an, in seiner Jugend Animes gesehen zu haben, jetzt hingegen aus Zeitgründen nicht mehr. Seinen ersten Durchbruch erlangte er mit seinem ersten OP Guide über Yasuo, einen Charakter von League of Legends. In diesem und seinen folgenden League of Legends Videos, überzeugte er mit viel Satyre und einem besonders seltenem Humor. Er gilt nun als Troll-König unter den deutschen League of legends Youtubern. Einige Videos, die er zu Beginn seiner YouTube-Karriere hochlud, sind mittlerweile nicht mehr auf seinem Kanal verfügbar. Der Name HandIOfIBlood leitet sich vom Song "Hand of Blood" von der Band "Bullet for my Valentine" ab, welchen er zum ersten Mal bei "Need For Speed: Most Wanted" gehört hat, dieser war allerdings als Name auf YT schon vergeben, also fügte er 2 großgeschriebene "i's" als Trennstriche ein. Kanalverlauf: - Ende 2010: Er begann damit, einzelne Videos auf Youtube über "Der Herr der Ringe Online" und "League of Legends" hochgeladen. - Anfang 2011: Das erste Let's Play Projekt zu "Need for Speed Most Wanted." - März bis Oktober 2011: Es entstanden erste Jungle Guides zu "League of Legends" mit erstaunlichem Erfolg (bis zu 20-30k Aufrufe). Dies lag daran, dasses zu diesem Zeitpunkt es keinen anderen deutschen Youtuber gab, der deutsche Guides zu League of Legends erstellte. - Mitte 2011: zweites Let's Play Projekt "Amnesia: The Dark Descent". Ab diesem Zeitpunkt fokussierte er sich mit seinem Kanal auf Horrorspiele, da diese ihm am meisten Spaß machten. - Mai bis August 2012: Let's Play "Penumbra". - Ab 09.August 2012: Anschaffung eines Großmembran-Mikrofons Von nun an Wurden die Uploads regelmäßiger und vor allem häufiger. Seine Authenzität stieg und nach eigenen Angaben habe er sich ab diesem Punkt quasi kaum verändert. - August 2012 bis Mai 2013: Let's Plays zu" Nightmare House 2" und "Dead Space 2" - Oktober 2012 bis März 2013: erneute "League of Legends" Guides. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren seine neuen Guides deutlich weniger erfolgreich, da es deutlich mehr deutsche Guides zu LoL auf YouTube gab - April bis September 2013: Let's Plays zu "Harry Potter 1" und "Pokémon Smaragd Edition" (pausiert). Von nun an gab es an jedem Wochentag 1-2 Videos. Hier knackte er die 1000 Marke und erkannte YouTube als ein richtiges Hobby an. September bis November 2013: Let's Plays zu "Outlast" und "Amnesia 2". Ab diesem Zeitpunkt erkannte er, dass er nicht mehr voran kam, da er nach eigen Angaben zu sehr in der Masse der anderen Let's Player unterging 24. Oktober 2013: Beitritt beim TGN-Netzwerk 4. November 2013: Neufokussierung des Kanals auf "League of Legends". Aufgrund seines Ehrgeizes wollte er seine Reichweite weiter ausbauen. Er entwickelte mit seinem Manager(einer seiner Mitstudenten, genannt "Trauby2") ein komplettes Wochenkonzept zum Thema Leauge of Legends. Gleichzeitig wollte er zweimal in der Woche weiterhin Let's Plays machen, um nicht zu vergessen wo er anfing und um die nicht zu enttäuschen, die ihn deshalb abonniert hatten - und natürlich auch weil es ihm weiterhin viel Spaß machte. 12. Dezember 2013: Er lud seinen erste OP-Guide zu dem neuen Champion "Yasuo" hoch, welcher in der deutschen League of Legends Community implodierte. Er erreichte nun pro Tag 150-200 Abonnenten. Nach 3 Wochen hatte er dreimal so viele Abonnenten. Anfang 2014: Er ist nun mehr und mehr bekannt für seinen Troll-Kontent. Seine Community steigt rasant an. Die ersten Livestreams gehen los. Er begann die ersten Projekte mit anderen bekannten LoL-Youtubern. Fortsetzung folgt. Wiederkehrende Ausdrücke/Insider *Seine Abonennten werden von ihm als Mitarbeiter bezeichnet *Es ist möglich den Status "Bester Mitarbeiter" zu erreichen, indem man etwas tut, was ihn sehr beeindruckt. Dieser Status ist jedoch nicht einmalig und kann jeder Person verliehen werden. *Einmal pro Monat gibt HOB eine Auswahl seiner "besten Mitarbeiter" zur Wahl zum "beste Mitarbeiter des Monats" frei, wobei hierbei seine Community abstimmt. Alle "besten Mitarbeiter des Monats" kommen an seine Wall of Fame, d.h. er hängt ein Bild von ihnen an seine Wand und postet ein Bild des Gewinners auf seiner Facebookseite. Der erste "beste Mitarbeiter des Monats" war MrProtato aka der Schwatte. *"HandIOfIBlood/Ich nimmt/nehme das Geld an" ist ein Satz welcher bei seinem "Teemo OP Guide" entstanden ist und besagt, dass er das Gold, was er durch einen getöten Gegner erhält "annimmt". Dieser Satz wird variabel verwendet, z.B. "Ich nehme den Besen an", wenn er gewettet hat, sich 200 Live-Viewern auf seinem Livestream, einen Besen in den Hintern zu schieben. *Für einen Großteil der Fakten für das Format "LoL Facts" zeichnete sich der YouTuber FearofFear verantwortlich, welcher ihm diese per PN zukommen liess, wofür er zum "besten Mitarbeiter" ernannt wurde. Mittlerweile machen dies viele seiner Abonennten. *HOB erwähnt immer wieder seinen mysteriösen Manager, mit dem er seinen kompletten Kanal und seine Rubriken auspfeilt. Links #http://www.youtube.com/user/HandIOfIBlood #https://www.facebook.com/HandIOfIBlood #http://ask.fm/LPHandOfBlood #http://www.twitch.tv/handiofiblood Kategorie:League of Legends Kategorie:Livestream Kategorie:Let's Plays Kategorie:OP Guides